


The Ultimate Akatsuki Disguise

by Zerdas999



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hiding in Plain Sight, gorgeousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerdas999/pseuds/Zerdas999
Summary: While on the road, Kisame and Itachi come across an intresting discovery. And then abuse the crap out of it.





	The Ultimate Akatsuki Disguise

  Itachi and Kisame strutted along on their way to a nearby village. Both confidant in their ability to remain invisible. For they had their magnificent straw hat disguises on. With them they were near unrecognizable, still extremely sexy, and their flowing Akatsuki robes were completely ignored. All in all, it was the ultimate disguise.

 

As they walked along they noticed a chakra signature speeding towards them. Itachi took a quick glance at Kisame, getting a nod in return. As one they made sure their glorious hats were in place. And resumed their strutting as they came upon the chakra source.

Checking the aproaching male over, they deemed him as non-threatening and continued on. Only to freeze as they heard the dreaded words come out of the guys mouth. "Those two... what their wearing... why does it seem familiar?"

 

Mechanically Kisame turned to face Itachi, letting his inner panic show on his features. Itachi, in turn, allowed Kisame to see him furrow his brow in his own show of panic.

 

The random male, oblivious to the happenings behind him thought it over. Until finally he snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "I remember now-"

 

And with that said Kisame hurriedly reached for Samehada as Itachi activated his sharingan, only to pause in stunned disbelief as the random stranger continued on heedlessly. "Those famous Straw hat models! That's it. Oh my Kami!" He started to fanboy.

 

Skipping back to the frozen figures with a somewhat crazed look on his face "Can you guys model for me?"

 

Becoming unfrozen both Itachi and Kisame decided to play along. With a savagely confident grin on his face Kisame agreed with a rumbling "Of course."

 

"Hn" Agreed Itachi.

 

This of course set off the stranger who started to squeal. And with that squeal Kisame posed with his muscles bulging every which way. Giving the stranger a nosebleed.

 

Getting slightly jealous from the lack of attention, Itachi brought his hands up to his chest and did a neko pose.

 

This of course set off another set of squeals, which led to even more poses from the S-ranked criminals.

 

Getting into it, Kisame brandished his sword knocking off his hat in the process. Just as Itachi did a majestic hair-flip with his silky hair, also knocking his straw hat off.

 

Continuing on obliviously, they didn't notice their disguises were ruined until the random stranger screeched in fear. Pointing a finger at them with a pale face he got out a frightened "Ak-akat-akatsuki!"

 

Hurriedly Itachi and Kisame grabbed their Straw hats and put them back on. Causing the stranger to shake his head in confusion, which soon turned into adoration as he glimpsed the Straw hat models.

 

Not being able to help himself, Kisame took his hat back off. Causing the other man to screech yet again. Placing it back on, he was looked at like he was god. Laughing he turned to Itachi and wiggled his eyebrows. Which causes the ravenette to snort.

 

As one they took their hats off. Getting another scream as their reward. Then replacing their hats they were met with more squeals. And on and on it went.

 

At last they left, leaving a highly confused man behind. Itachi hummed, causing Kisame to glance at him with a raised brow.

 

"Hn, with wearing the straw hats no one will ever notice our akatsuki cloaks."

 

Laughing together they strutted off into the sunset.

 

-Zerdas999

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the fanfiction "Finding my way" by n1ght_dr34m3r over on Wattpad.
> 
> Well more like inspired by a comment in the story about the invisibility straw hats provide.
> 
> This one-shot was written as a long comment over on that story and I decided to bring it over here. 
> 
> I hope this brings a smile to your face and amuses you as much as it amuses me.


End file.
